1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly, relates to implantable medical devices for the treatment of angina pectoris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high prevalence of angina pectoris in modern society is well documented. The current standard therapy usually relies upon nitroglycerine various vasodilators to increase perfusion and beta-blockers and other chemical agents to control coronary perfusion and pain. Normally surgical intervention or angioplasty is required to chronically increase profusion in those patients for whom such a procedure is indicated.
A newly discovered technique for angina patients involves electrical stimulation of the spinal cord. D. F. Murphy, et al. describe the clinical results of such a technique in "Dorsal Column Stimulation for Pain Relief from Intractable Angina Pectoris", Pain, Volume 28, 1987, at 363-368, incorporated herein by reference.
Though the clinical results reported by Murphy, et al. are most encouraging, it is very desirable for optimal pain control on an individual to vary the degree of electrical stimulation with the need of the patient.